


Take My Arm to Hold Me Still

by sonderings (lacunaletters)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Eventual Everything, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everything about this is eventual, Military, Romance, Violence, Violet Evergarden AU, but it's, oikawa is based off of gilbert but it's really just the concept of the ranking/position, reader is based off of violet but it's really just the fighting skills and background
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacunaletters/pseuds/sonderings
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Take My Arm to Hold Me Still

Death smells like smoke and gun powder—it sounds like screams, and it sounds like silence—that, Oikawa knows.

And whatever death feels like, despite the fact that he’s still breathing, Oikawa feels like he already knows that too. Battlefields are simply another name for graveyards with no tombstones, and if you’re someone walking around the bodies that have yet to be buried, you’re merely the weedflower that’s waiting to get stepped on and crushed. 

Death is sneaky, a passerby that gets the last word. By the time it’s already greeted you, it’s already said its goodbye too. 

Fire crackles, the smoke stings his eyes, and about five meters away from him, a shadow moves.

“Take cover,” he hisses to his other soldiers.

The figure turns to his direction, now aware of his presence, and in that moment, Oikawa feels a pair of eyes right on him, ready to attack.

He hopes his hits first. He fires his rifle, and the shot echoes into the space soundlessly. 

He knows he missed.

Either that, or his target has somehow dodged. There are some out there fighting in this war who could easily dodge a speeding bullet after all, and at that thought, Oikawa spares a second to think about how he might be very unlucky with this encounter.

(And when death is seemingly about to meet you, you don’t get the chance to say your hello.)

In that second, Oikawa is pinned to the ground, and in that second, his rifle is flung from his hands—in that second, there is a knife to his neck, already drawing blood.

There is no more time he has to get to the blade attached to his waist. There is no time to do anything. 

It takes just a second to be distracted, and it can take just a second to die.

But in this second, Oikawa doesn’t die, he stills like a living statue, staring right into your eyes, and instantly he knows who you are. 

Others have called you the devil of death—a real-life grim reaper—a machine born by bone and flesh, and Oikawa has trained tirelessly to expect the unexpected.

Even so, being face to face with the unexpected itself, he didn’t expect _this_.

And he feels a little absurd to think this when you literally have a weapon physically cutting into him, but Oikawa is still alive to see you and realize that you look more like an angel if anything.

Oikawa is still alive to feel blood dribbling down on him like tears. Blood that must belong to you.

Or, blood that might belong to someone else—a dead somebody else. Maybe—probably, more than one dead somebody else.

“Oh,” you say, retracting your blade from his skin. 

“You’re one of us.”


End file.
